Infinity
by Alexia Yugi's sister
Summary: I based this on the idea, that Yugi has a sister. It's just a fic about her feelings, when she is captured. If you don't like the idea, don't read the fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the poem though.

Warning: Spoiler for the end of one of the seasons.

Alexia: See if you can work out when it's set (Duellist Kingdom or Battle City).

* * *

**Infinity **poem-fic by Alexia Yugi's sister

* * *

Alexia's thoughts, during captivity, about her family.

_Think of the smallest fraction,_

_Half it, half it again._

_Think of the biggest number,_

_Add one, add one again._

I sat on the floor of the cell, thinking about what I was told. "You're not important." People would say. They don't know anything. I may not be important now, but I'll have my day. For now I'll just wait. I know he'll come. See he is my loyal brother, as I am his loyal sister. Only time knows, what will happen next. I hear someone calling, but not for me. He ran past. I heard a shout. "Little brother!" Was the cry. Someone walked past my cell, I couldn't see because he was so fast. A scream, a shout, a thud I realized what had happened. Someone is going to duel for a soul. Souls on the line? This is not pleasant. He advanced on me. I cried out in pain. Hoping this was not in vain. He held out something, I didn't see what it was, but I knew what he wanted. He had done this just moments before. He stole the soul of the youngest in a family. But to do it again? He was destroying the bonds of siblings. I called up these memories. I created a barrier, like a shield around myself. It lit up. A beam of golden light reflected off the shield, and disintegrated. Then I passed out. "You won this round, but I'll be back!" With those words, he left.

_The universe is never-ending,_

_An infinite amount of light years._

_Even if you travel for ages,_

_You won't reach the edge._

I stood up weakly after he left. I noticed, the chains binding me were loose, and the door to my cell was open. I slipped out unnoticed. I was small for my age. I took a left, then a right. It just went on and on. I realized I was lost. All I could think of was finding the way out. I had to see my brother duel against the devil who kept me here. Suddenly, all my sleepless nights caught up with me. I felt drained. I decided to rest, but fell asleep moments after I'd sat down. In my sleep I dreamt. I dreamt of the feelings between me and my family. My non-existence. No one knew about me except for precious few. Family and time.

_Time is never-ending,_

_It's been around since forever._

_Your life is but a drop,_

_In the Ocean of Infinity._

My dream:

"My life is like a drop of water in an ocean. Infinity and time created me, and they will undo me. I am part of this nature. The belief of infinity. This belief has helped me often enough. I will help it one day. I will repay it, and show my gratitude. Emotions are part of this life. Fear, happiness, sadness, joy. Many more. These emotions are what make people people. Love. Love was the most important of them all. Love for your family and friends. I loved my family. I didn't really have any friends. But the unbreakable bond between me and my small family was strong. It had been created by love." With this, I woke up. I felt new strength. I stood up, and made my way towards the exit, my instincts showing me the way.

_Infinity is like a zero,_

_000000000000000._

_Or an eight is never-ending,_

_88888888888888888888._

Using my new found strength, I made it out of the dungeons. I quickly found the room where they were duelling. A boy lost. His soul was taken. "That devil!" My brother cried. Two days later, he had fought his way to the top. He duelled in a final battle of souls. 'He switched with his friend, he called it mind shuffle. He passed out in the shadow realm. His friend's mind was read, turn after turn. But then, my brother made a comeback. He won the duel, and freed the souls. And all were happy once more. Inside, as he told me later, he was feeling a turmoil, where was his sister? Where could she be?

_Add all these things together,_

_Imagine what you'd get._

_All these things and many more,_

_Things you'll never forget._

I ran up to him. "Brother!" I cried out. Everyone welcomed me as their friend. I couldn't believe it! I had friends. I had spent ten long years alone, with no one except my brother. Now, that changed. I was happy. I cold live in peace and happiness again.

_For all these things,_

_And many more._

_They all share one thing,_

_They share infinity._

_Infinity is special, because it never leaves you. It makes everyone special._

* * *

Alexia: That's right. It's set during Duellist Kingdom. I know the story is stupid. But I'm new to writing song/poem-fics. I based it on the idea that Yugi has a sister. I can't help it if you don't like the idea of Yugi having a sister, so please don't flame me. By the way what is a Mary-Sue?

Alexia: Read and Review.


End file.
